


Handle With Care

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Gillplay, Grubscars, Hand Jobs, Horn Stimulation, Idiots in Love, M/M, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: Cronus and Karkat decide it's time to switch it up in the bedroom with Cronus submitting for the first time to his eagar matesprite Karkat.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



"When are you going to move out of your dad's fucking McMansion. It's getting pathetic. And I mean that in the most platonic sense of the word." You say. You lead the way to Cronus's room. To be honest you're just annoyed that you and Cronus still have to fuck around somewhere where his family could still be in the building. You're just glad the place is so large that the chances of Dualscar or Eridan even being in the same _wing of the house_ is pretty much nil.

You still much prefer coming here than your place though. With how loud you both can be your roommates would be hooting and hollering through the walls until you gave up fucking from shame. 

"I'm still findin' my feet." He says. "Don't be like that, babe." He grabs your hand, slowing you down from your storm through the house. His ear fins flutter, hair curled soft against his forehead. "When you say pathetic you mean in the romantic sense of the word." He leans into your space. You can tell he's angling for a kiss.

"Maybe." You say, turning your head. You start pulling him towards his room.

More like his fucking _suite_. The Ampora Mansion is half-submerged under the sea. All the bedrooms have underwater sections and Cronus's rooms are no exception. The main room is stocked full if human musical instruments most of which are guitars. They spill over and take up most of the space forcing the ratty old couch and shiny new flat-screen TV to be jammed into one corner.

You bypass all of that though. Your goal is the bedroom. 

You pull him through a side door into his bedroom. It has a real actual human bed instead of a recuperacoon though you know that the recuperacoon is just hiding under the deep water that covers the back of the room. Cronus squeezes your hand. "Admit it. You looooove me." Cronus says. He puffs out his chest and flutters his ear fins at you.

You rake your eyes up his body from his narrow hips to his broad chest. He preens a little at the attention. "I do." You take his other hand. His hands are colder than yours, long and thin. You run your thumbs over them. "Come here."

Cronus has been staring at your lips the whole time and practically crashes against you when you pull him closer. His mouth is a cool sweet relief and you just press closer for a second, feeling his lips move against yours. Cronus guides your hands behind him to his ass, a coy smirk on his face, and you growl into his mouth faintly as you latch on.

"Fucker." You say. You peck him on the lips once before continuing, "Stop taking control. The plan was for me to lead this time."

"Come oooonnn then. I'm ready. I'm willin'. We don't need to fuck around with foreplay." You squeeze his ass harder, kneading the plush rump under your hands. You shut him up by kissing him more aggressively. You lick into his mouth, feeling how cool it is. Cronus seems to take delight in that and snakes his arms around you to pull you closer.

You should move to the bed. You pull Cronus closer against you instead, until his whole body is flush against yours. He groans and rolls his body against you. Fuck. You could just pin him up against the wall and fuck him like that. But you had plans tonight. You pull back. Cronus lets out a sad warble.

You pull yourself from Cronus' grasp and step back from his reaching hands. "Get on the bed." You say before he can make a grab for you again. You're in charge. You need to make him realize that too. 

"Yes, sir!" he says, overeager and drapes himself across the bed.

"Good. Now you stay right there while I get some things." He perks up at that. You didn't discuss what exactly you would be doing tonight just that you would be the one controlling the scene.

You walk over to the walk-in closet. Shoved in the back is an innocuous cardboard box stocked full of your usual toys. God knows you have way too many of them but you would not trust your roommates, Dave and Sollux, not to make a fucking bulge shrine out of them of they found them in your own room. That's another reason why you tend to do this here instead of at your apartment.

You might just start with the silky red scarves tucked amongst Cronus' other clothes. Though now that you think about it may be hard to tie him to the bed with those. The bed has no posts and so nothing to tie it to which is a huge disappointment considering your usual activities in it. You would need the much longer rope to get all the way around the bed in order to tie someone down. The scarves are way too short for that.

But you really want to see him in your red. You take them anyway.

Cronus is lying in a seductive pose with a stick between his teeth like a rose (it looks like one of the magic wands he got during his Harry Potter phase) when you come back out. His shirt has come up a little bit and you can see the smooth gray plane of his stomach.

"You know what, I've changed my mind." Cronus perks up at that dropping the rose substitute from between his teeth, "I want you on the chair." You point over to the heavy wooden chair shoved in one corner Cronus mostly uses for practicing guitar.

Cronus eyes the red silk in your hands. "Darlin'. If that's what I think it's for..." There's a greedy look in his eyes. Yes, this was a good choice.

"Why don't you get over there for me and find out?" you say, lowering your voice into a gravelly timbre. Cronus scrambles to comply. He sits there, back straight, as you come over, curling the silk around in your hands. "Are those clothes disposable?" you ask.

He nods, eager. "Yes. Fuck yes. Anything for you, darlin'."

"Good. Because I'm going to ruin them."

You start just by circling him, looking for where to start. You could start with his hands, tie them to the chair but no. Better than that. You wrap the first length of silk over his eyes and tie it with a quick knot behind his head. You hook it over his ear fins so they aren't pinned to his head. It makes an effective blindfold.

"Tighter?" you ask.

"No." He sounds breathless already. "That's perfect." There's already a deep purple flush blooming over his fins.

Now that you have him blindfolded you let yourself relax a little. It's the first time you've been the dom even though you've been eager to try. Cronus has always been more forward with his advances, you wouldn't have gotten into this relationship on your own charisma and confidence. He's always been the one to lead, the one to start shit.

But Cronus is too eager to please. It was only a matter of time before you gathered enough confidence in your sexual exploits to finally take the reins. Cronus turns his head towards where you're still standing behind his back. You've paused for too long. "You good back there, chief?" 

You want this. You do. And you know Cronus is aching to do whatever you ask him to.

Yeah, you're good. You're fucking amazing.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" you say. As long as you act like you know what you're doing then the illusion won't break. You stroke both thumbs along his ear fins where they've started to blush. His skin is cool under your hands. To him, you are burning hot. He shivers and lets out a trill, leaning into your touch. You pull back. "Hands behind your back."

The chair has a high wooden back that is perfect for tying his hands to. You tie them separately just above each back leg so it won't put strain on his shoulders from being pulled back too far for too long. You've been in this position--hands tied behind your back--many times before and you know how much it can hurt after a while. You trail your fingers up his arms when you're done, feeling the flex of the muscles under his skin, "How's that feel? Too tight?" you ask, giving his bicep a squeeze.

He shivers, "No, it's all good, chief. No complaints."

Next, you tie his legs one to each front leg of the chair. He's wearing tight jeans. You'll have to get those off at some point. Not yet though.

"How'm I looking, chief? Nice and trussed up for you?" he asks a cocky grin showing beneath the blindfold.

You step back for a second. Your red stands out stark against the gray skin of his face and blue jeans, his arms are pulled down to his side thrusting out his chest just slightly. "It's not the most intricate design but I think it will work for tonight."

"Should we get this thing started then, babe. I'm ready for you."

"Who's to say we haven't already started. Maybe this is what I want." You put a hand on his thigh and he startles slightly not having seen you move forward, "Maybe I want to take my time with you, get you all riled up first. There's no need to rush anything." You run your hand higher up towards his hip, feeling his thighs tense under your hand.

"Oh. Well." He sounds breathless now as your hand moves up and down his thigh over his jeans, "That sounds good too."

"Good." You brace your hands on the chair and kiss him, leaning over him on the chair. You like the angle. It's not often you're taller than him. His mouth is pleasantly cool against yours and you feel the rusty vibrations of your purr start up in your thorax. He kisses back eagerly and you take his distraction to run a hand up his shirt.

You ghost a hand over his gills, feeling them flutter as he breathes against your mouth. The filaments are so soft and delicate. You don't really want to mess with those too much. You haven't talked about it so you don't know how much pressure they can take. You run one thumb over his gills anyway, feeling his soft they are and how Cronus moans against your mouth at your light touch. When you pull your hand away they let out a delicate glub.

Man, he's perfect like this. You lick and suck along his jaw and under his ear fins, with one hand you purposely put pressure on his crotch and he moans for you. His bulge isn't out yet but he is already worked up. It's only a matter of time before the strength of his arousal overcomes the tightness of his pants.

You kneed over his bulge and suck lightly at one fin. "Fuck, Karkat. You're so good. You're so good for me." His head is tipped back and his breath is coming in pants.

You pull back to look at him. He is fully flush with purple now. It's gorgeous. "Fuck yes I am. We should get this shirt off." You say. You abandon his crotch for a second and bring both hands up to his shirt, kissing him heavily as you do. It tears easily under your claws and then his chest is fully bare under you.

"Fuck yes. Take them all off." You kiss him to shut him up for a second. And then because you can and you want to you duck down to suck one of his grubscars. He hiccups another glub and bucks up under you. Fuck yes. You run your free hands over his delicate gills while sucking with pressure on his grubscar. 

Your own bulge comes out at that in the confines of your less tight pants and you growl, grinding down on Cronus' knee who's bulge is still trapped from coming out from the tightness of his pants.

Fuck. You need to calm down a little. You're the dom. You need to make sure Cronus is feeling good before you just fuck him here and now like you want to. You leave his grubscar for a second and climb into his lap so you can kiss him again, both hands coming up to stroke his horns this time. You feel his bulge finally force its way out into his tight jeans and he sobs against your mouth.

"Does this feel good?" you ask between kisses, still stroking his horns.

"Yeah. It's so good." He ways. His voice is a little slurred with his purr. Your bulges are withering against each other through both of your pants. Fuck his pants are tight. That can't be comfortable. But Cronus is withering and moaning under you like it's the best thing in the world. 

You stroke along the delicate gills either side of his neck and let him just moan into your mouth between kisses, his cool breath mingling with your hot mouth. "Please. I need-" You kiss him again. You can feel where he's soaking his pants with slurry, staining them purple. He moans and arches against you instead of continuing.

"What do you need?" you ask. You know what he needs. His bulge is begging for release. You ghost a hand over his crotch and feel it wither under your touch. It doesn't have much room to move but it's doing its best regardless.

"Please. It's too tight." He strains against his constraints and then drops back, panting. "Let my bulge out, please."

"You're the one who wears tight as fuck jeans. Really, it's your own fault for putting yourself in this position."

"Come on, chief. I can't. It's too much. I'm gonna jizz my pants." 

That would be hot as hell, "You're not really convincing me." You say. But you start unbuttoning the top of his jeans as you say it. His bulge forces it's way out of the opening as soon as there's room to wiggle and Cronus moans into your hair. You unzip him the rest of the way and let his bulge out fully.

His underwear is soaked with purple. He must really be really pent up. Cronus starts mouthing at one of your horns when he finds it in your hair which sends a pleasant tingle down your spine, making your bulge lash in your own pants. "Fuck, keep doing that." You say. When he starts slobbering all over your horn as requested you deign to wrap your own hand round his bulge.

It immediately clings to your fingers and Cronus' purr ramps up a notch. You squeeze it around the base, letting it slide around your fingers as it pleases but not giving it enough pressure to get him off right away. He moans as if it's the best handjob in the world anyway and pants against your hair, slipping off your horn and burying his face in your hair. You let your fingers go lax.

"Hey. Back to the hornjob." He glubs and goes back to sucking on your right horn and you go back you giving is bulge the pressure it wants. Fuck your own bulge is aching. Maybe you should ramp this up another notch.

You fumble with your pants tie and get the loop undone after a second, pushing your pants down enough for your bulge to find its way out. It immediately finds Cronus' bulge and twines together with it. Cronus' bulge is shockingly cold against the fierce heat of your own and you pull back shivering for a second. Cronus only moans and strains towards you more, your horn abandoned.

You place a soft kiss against his bright red blindfold before letting your hands wander as they want to. Your bulges twine and stroke each other. Your bulge squeezing and twisting against the intense cold pleasure that is Cronus' bulge. You trace over his broad chest where he's flushed with purple and swallow Cronus' moans with sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Fuck, fuck. Karkat. It's so good." You can hardly understand him between your kissing his jaw and his warbly purr obscured moans. He buries his face in your shoulder as your bulges pulse and stroke each other sending waves of pleasure up your spine. Your pants are going to be ruined after this but you could honestly not give less of a fuck right now.

You groan and hug him around the middle, pressing chest to chest with him and forcing your bulges closer together.

"I'm so close." He says, voice small against your neck. You don't quite hear him at first, too caught up in your own pleasure. But then he lets out a drawn-out, "Oh, shiiit," and your whole crotch gets splashed with shocking cold.

Your whole body freezes in shock as Cronus continues to let out pulses of cold slurry and moans against your neck. Your bulge is squeezed tight by his just as he bites down on your neck and a wash of sharp adrenaline-fueled pain goes over you.

That's all you need. You squeeze him tighter as your own hot slurry pulses out. Cronus just moans louder and buries his teeth further into your neck. You both shudder together for a minute until you've calmed down enough that you're just slumped against each other on the chair, purring in sync. Both your pants are a mess and you can feel the two of you sticking together.

"Let's do that again some time," Cronus says after extracting his teeth from your neck.

You chuckle. "Yeah. That was fucking insane." You reach up and untie the red scarf from around Cronus' eyes and he blinks back at you. 

Your bulges have retracted back into their respective pants but the rest of you is a mess. You climb off of Cronus on shaky legs and get about untieing his hands. "So how did you like your first time doming?" he asks, "Because that was fucking amazing. I'm still shaking, look." He shows you his one free hand which is trembling slightly. 

You free his other hand and watch as Cronus stretches, his whole back flexing. "It got away from me a little bit at the end there. I had this idea in my head. I was going to use more of our toys and everything but you were moaning like what I was doing was the best thing in the world and I ended up just giving in."

Cronus chuckles, "It's the natural charm, love. No one can resist this." He twists around and flexes at you. He is still covered in spunk and the purple flush of his skin is only just fading.

"Fuck off." You say, rolling your eyes. He laughs harder at that. You get to work untieing one of his legs while he does the other.

"Urgh. I'm all gross now." He says grimacing at his sodden, unzipped pants. Yeah. You both are. "Let's just take a quick dip in the pool." He says eyeing the water lapping at the back of the room

"What the fuck!" you say. "No. That's fucking disgusting. You live in that. Do you want to get your filthy bulge juices all through your lungs!? We are having a fucking shower like functional adults-"

He pulls you into a kiss before you can get into a proper tirade, before chuckling against your lips, "Fine. But you're showering with me."

You smirk. "Obviously. You're incompetent. How can I trust you to wash yourself?"

"Hey, now." You kiss _him_ to shut him up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> 8===D O:B


End file.
